


Sounds Like It Could Kill Us

by Kateis_Cakeis



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, This is just super sweet as sweet as what they bake basically, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis
Summary: Victor and Benji have the brilliant idea to do some late night baking.Madness follows, naturally.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 30
Kudos: 147





	Sounds Like It Could Kill Us

“Do you want to bake something?” Benji said, looking up from his sketchbook.

Victor sat up from where he’d been lying on the bed, his cheesy Rom Com book cast aside. “Like what?”

“Cookies?”

Victor launched himself off the bed. “What kind of cookies? And yes I want to bake them.”

Benji lit up, chuckling softly. It always warmed Victor to no end to hear him laughing, see him happy. “I was thinking… soft chewy and could give you a heart attack?”

“My favourite kind.”

“Come on, then.”

And Benji went running out of his room, Victor following closely behind. He was currently staying the weekend at Benji’s since his parents had decided to give them some alone time. Victor’s parents had been reluctant at first, but had come around. An entire weekend was much more than staying the night, after all. Especially in a house with no parents, but eventually they had agreed to it, which Victor was very glad for.

The last few months had been a bit rocky, with his parents educating themselves after he came out. That night had been… tough, but his mom and dad quickly got used to the fact that it wasn’t going to magically stop being a thing. Acceptance had come around a month later, but now they were a few months down the line, things were a lot better.

Hence why he was currently at Benji’s, having the best time he could ever imagine. Spending time with Benji was… the best thing. He could be himself, completely, with no fear of anything. With Benji, he could just be, and that’s what made them so great together. The ability to be themselves.

They went skidding into the kitchen, laughing their heads off. Benji came to a stop by a cupboard, flinging it open. He gestured inside, and Victor walked over, peering at the contents.

“Ingredients,” Benji said.

Victor pursed his lips, a laugh bubbling up. “Why do you have five different kinds of flour?”

“Oh, for bread, for cakes, for other stuff.” His face scrunched up, like it did when he wasn’t confident on what he was saying. “Actually, I’m not sure.”

Victor spotted a tub of something hiding behind the caster sugar, and pulled it out. “What’s this?”

It was labelled as white chocolate hazelnut spread, and seemed to be a light brown. It looked interesting enough.

“ _That_ , was for cookies I never made. I was thinking we could use chocolate for ours, but now I have a much better idea.” Benji snatched the tub out of Victor’s hand and placed it down on the counter. “This stuff _inside_ chocolate chip cookies, that we will decorate with icing once done.”

Victor raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes as he stepped towards Benji. “That sounds like it could kill us.”

“Yeah, or, give us the biggest sugar rush ever. But it’s worth it, right?”

“Totally worth it. Death by cookie is the best way to go.” They both got a good chuckle at that. Victor turned back to the cupboard. “What do we need?”

Benji leant on the counter, tipping his head to the ceiling. “Out of that cupboard, the all-purpose flour, baking soda, granulated sugar, light brown sugar, vanilla, and the chocolate. I’ll grab the salt, butter and… eggs.”

Victor eyed Benji with suspicion as he rushed over to the fridge. He placed the all-purpose flour and baking soda on the counter. “Do you know the recipe off by heart?”

“I know the cookie recipe off by heart,” he replied quickly, sliding to Victor’s side, placing the butter and eggs down.

Victor hummed with suspicion, walking back over to the cupboard to grab the sugars and the vanilla. “How long have you wanted to bake with me?”

“Uhh…” Benji tossed the salt between his hands. “At least a month now.”

With a laugh, Victor dropped the rest of the ingredients onto the bench, having grabbed the bar of milk chocolate with his pinky finger. “Why did you take so long to ask?”

“This kind of thing takes a while. I wanted to make sure we would have plenty of time.”

Victor twisted his mouth. “We could wait until tomorrow, if we need time. It’s already eight.”

“Yes, but late night baking, Victor, have you ever tried it?”

“No...”

Benji grinned and kissed his cheek. “You are in for a treat.” He turned to their ingredients. “We need tools.”

Victor chuckled. “Where are the bowls?”

“Third cupboard from the right.” Benji was already sliding through the kitchen, grabbing cups and measuring spoons.

Victor, meanwhile, picked out a rather large orange mixing bowl and brought it back to the counter. Though, in that time, Benji had already collected up a wooden spoon and baking paper as well.

“ _First_ , we need to get the spread into teaspoon sized balls and freeze them.”

Victor stared at Benji for a brief moment, watching as he popped open the spread and peeled back the lid. “Should I put some music on?”

Benji grinned as he picked up the teaspoon measuring spoon. He pointed it towards him. “Yes. Make sure to put the Gay Playlist on.”

Victor pulled out his phone, humming. “The Gay playlist?” He tapped on the music app and scrolled down. “Because I never called it that.”

Benji frowned. “If not Gay Playlist, then what did you call it?” He dipped the spoon into the spread and placed the ball onto a baking sheet.

“Songs That Make Benji Go Super Gay.”

Benji placed the spoon in the spread and peeked over Victor’s shoulder. “You didn’t...”

“I did.” He tapped on it and Benji laughed loudly before returning to the spread.

Call Me Maybe began playing, because it had to be the first song, it was theirs now. They had claimed it back from 2011.

There were two teaspoon measuring spoons so Victor grabbed the other and helped Benji fill up the sheet, as they danced with a little too much rump shaking, especially on Benji’s side. It was fun, and they burst out in giggles a couple times before the sheet was filled up with twenty teaspoon sized balls.

“Now, they go in the freezer for thirty minutes,” Benji said, whisking up the sheet.

Victor eyed up the rest of the ingredients. “So, now we make the dough?”

Benji closed the freezer door and grinned. “Yep. Do you want to chop up the chocolate?”

Victor grinned, picking up the chocolate. “Chips or chunks, because I would swear by chunks.”

“Chunks, hands down.”

Benji picked up a cup and pulled the brown sugar closer. He filled it up and dumped it into the bowl, also filling a quarter cup. He added the granulated sugar and the already half melted butter as well (Benji’s house was warm today). He picked up the wooden spoon and Victor raised his eyebrows.

“You’re not using an electric whisk for this part?” he asked.

“Nope.”

Victor set the chocolate down on a chopping board (he may have gotten a little distracted). “Why? It would make it easier.”

Benji grinned at him. “I always used a spoon as a kid, and it worked fine then.”

Victor chuckled, knocking Benji’s shoulder with his own. Then they were both laughing, grinning at each other, and getting totally distracted from baking.

Victor broke up the moment by kissing Benji softly, swiftly returning to the chocolate, picking up the sharp knife. “Bake,” he said.

Benji stood for a second, looking slightly dumbfounded. “Unfair.” But he returned to his mixing all the same, swaying back and forth in time to the current song, which turned out to be Dreamland.

Which was a _good_ song that reminded Victor of such a brilliant night.

Soon enough, the chocolate was in plenty of messy, messy chunks, and Benji had just about beat the sugar and butter together.

“How is that going for you?” Victor asked with a grin.

Benji smirked, pulling the spoon smoothly through the mixture. “My arm is getting a well needed workout.”

Victor had been avoiding looking at Benji’s arm for that exact reason. He was already wearing a tight shirt today that really framed his arms well. But... he chanced a glance, and sure enough the mixing motion showed off Benji’s muscles, they were _flexing_. Not by too much, but Victor was sure once the mixture became more like dough, it would only make it worse.

He licked his lips and forced himself to look away, grabbing the flour. “How many cups do you need for the flour?” His voice came out a little choked.

Benji laughed, his eyes twinkling. “Three cups.” He reached for the vanilla, grabbing one of the teaspoon spoons.

As Victor filled up one cup, grabbing the second one (though, unfortunately, there was only two), Benji put two teaspoons of vanilla in, along with the eggs. He dragged the spoon through the mixture, his face full of concentration, his arm muscles tensing, his other hand keeping the bowl steady. Victor shook his head, turning back to the flour.

He was still getting all gay panicked on Benji and he had a feeling that was never going to go away. He’d always be mesmerised by him.

“Pour in the flour?” Benji said as he tapped the spoon off the side of the bowl.

Victor swiftly dumped the two cups in, quickly filling another. He also added in the baking soda and salt, which was much easier as they were both only one teaspoon. This time, and Victor had been right, Benji’s arm muscles really flexed as the flour made the mixture a lot tougher to mix.

Victor put his head in his hands, half screaming into them. And all he heard was Benji laughing his head off. He even patted Victor’s back.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Victor groaned, raising his head and resting his cheek on his hands instead, watching Benji carefully. Some of his hair had fallen forward, and his smile was wide, and his arm was strong, and the kitchen lights at this angle hit him just right, and–

He was ethereal, gorgeous, all the words on the planet, but Victor only said one. “You’re beautiful, so beautiful.”

Benji blushed, ducking his head. “I’ll never tire of hearing that.”

Victor grinned and Benji placed the spoon down, a certain look in his eyes, and then he was cupping Victor’s face and kissing him, and Victor was placing his hand at his neck, holding onto his waist. With each and every kiss, and especially this one for some reason, Victor needed to stabilise himself, just to stay standing, because kissing Benji was that powerful, made him that weak. Their kisses were always everything, sweet and hot, intense and gentle. Just... everything.

As they both pulled back, Victor chuckled, pushing at Benji’s shoulder. “I love you, and I love kissing you, but we’re supposed to be baking.”

Benji chuckled brightly. “I love you too.” He turned back to the bowl, but stepped aside. “It’s ready for the chunks. You should do the honours.”

Victor picked up the chopping board and poured them in, brushing all the flaked up bits in as well. He grabbed the spoon and evenly stirred them in, making sure each part of the dough was touched by the chunks. Meanwhile, Benji lined baking trays with baking paper, grabbing the frozen spread as well.

“So, these have been frozen for longer than thirty minutes but that’s okay.”

Victor smiled. “Oh, I wonder why.”

Benji rolled his eyes and slid to Victor’s side. “Yeah, but it was worth it, and these will melt fast so it _is_ okay.”

“Okay.” Victor scooped up some of the dough with the tablespoon measuring spoon, taking the dough out. “How do we do this?”

“Split the dough in half.” Victor did. “Then a bit of spread goes in the centre.” Benji put a spread ball onto one half of the dough. “Now, make it airtight and place it on the tray.”

Victor did so, smoothly covering the spread with the dough and placing it down.

They became a smooth assembly line then. As Victor had finished off the first one, Benji had gotten another ball of dough and did the same thing. So, as one made theirs airtight, the other was pulling out more dough. Eventually, they had twenty spread filled dough balls across three trays.

As Benji picked one up and took it to the oven, he sighed loudly, his head tipped to the ceiling. Ah... The oven wasn’t on.

Victor burst out laughing. “You can remember an entire recipe but forget to pre heat the oven?”

Benji pouted. “I’m ashamed of myself.” He tilted his head. “Come over here and help?”

Victor pushed off the counter and set the oven to 350 Fahrenheit as per Benji’s request, pulling the oven door open for him as well.

“I’ll put it on for fifteen minutes first,” he said, with a sigh. “I can’t believe I did that.”

Victor kissed his cheek. “No one is perfect.”

Benji pouted again, turning to Victor, curling his arm around his waist. “But you’re perfect.”

He shook his head with a chuckle. “No, I’m not.”

Benji kissed him with passion and love and a sweetness. “Perfect to me.”

Victor grinned, kissing Benji again. Just briefly though, they couldn’t get too distracted _again_. They had more worked to do!

“Do we make the icing now?” he asked.

“Yes.” Benji pulled away from Victor, returning to the baking cupboard. He pulled out confectioners sugar and about six different food colouring bottles, two pipettes were also amongst the items.

“How much water?” Victor asked, because there were twenty cookies, a lot of food colouring, and a full bag of sugar. They were going to die tonight, but as he’d said earlier, it was worth it.

“Just a quarter cup for now.”

They cleared up the ingredients they no longer needed, and Benji got out six bowls, probably for the six different colours– Wait.

“Benji...?” Victor said slowly, pointing to the food colouring.

“What?” Benji asked, popping up from the baking cupboard, flinging the door closed.

“Are all of your colours _really_ pride colours?”

“Yes!” A pause. “Oh! We can make rainbow cookies.”

Victor narrowed his eyes. “That was already your plan, don’t pretend you came up with it just now.”

Benji smiled easily and came up beside Victor, curling an arm around his waist, gesturing to the colours. “How could I resist making pride cookies with my boyfriend, Victor?” he whined.

And Victor laughed, tipping Benji’s chin up, kissing him deeply, curling his hand in his hair. Benji moved his hand up to Victor’s hair, almost stroking it, the way he often did when they kissed. He loved how they moved together, how they were so in sync, how he loved him, and how each kiss felt like a declaration.

And then they were pulling apart with smiles.

Benji turned and grabbed the sugar, huffing a laugh, his eyes bright. “Icing,” he said, with a betrayed firmness.

Victor knew how he wanted to kiss more, that they both wanted that, but they had to get the cookies done first, and that meant it was time for icing.

“Icing,” Victor agreed.

Benji roughly poured the same amount of sugar into each bowl, and Victor poured a tiny amount of water in, just to start with. They each took three bowls, adding more water or sugar where needed, until they had smooth glace icing.

Then came the colours. Benji filled a glass with water, for when the pipettes needed cleaning out for other food colouring. Victor took red, green and blue, while Benji took the orange, yellow and purple. Carefully, they added drops at a time and mixed in, attempting to get the colours just right. There was a point where Benji cleaned out the purple from his pipette, and he started giggling himself silly.

Victor glanced over and watched as Benji slowly dropped the purple into the water, where it sunk down, leaving behind lines of colour that looked like soft clouds or how he imagined gas moved through the air if you could see it.

“Benji,” Victor said, carefully, with a smile, “what are you doing?”

Benji looked up, still giggling. “It’s like blood.”

He chuckled, confused. “What?”

“Like if blood sank in water.” Benji shrugged as he spoke through his calming laughter. “I don’t know!”

Victor glanced to his pipette, which was filled with red. He picked it up and squeezed a few drops into the glass. “Blood.”

Benji chuckled loudly. “Yas, blood!”

Victor couldn’t stop grinning widely at Benji’s absurd behaviour. “Are you tired?” It was the only thing that made sense.

“Yes. It’s baking tired!”

He shook his head, laughing gently. “This is why you bake late.”

The oven beeped and Benji rushed over. “Yes.” He pulled the door open and checked the cookies. “Hm, they need two more minutes.”

“They smell delicious.” Victor leant against the counter. “Can we eat one once they come out and decorate the rest?”

Benji returned to the counter and filled his pipette with blue. “Sounds good to me.”

As soon as the two minutes were up, they dashed over and the cookies were done. Benji pulled the tray out and placed it down, grabbing a spatula to pry two cookies off. They were soft and gooey and likely to fall apart, so Victor grabbed two plates to ensure their safety. They smelt _gorgeous_ , and looked so good. Golden brown with big chocolate chunks that had ever so slightly melted.

Biting into one though was... It was soft, chewy, and the spread was the perfect complementary taste. A little claggy but that was the nature of the spread, and Victor didn’t mind at all. He swallowed the large bite he had taken and smiled.

“Benji, these are amazing.”

Benji hummed in reply, taking a second to finish off his bite. “Better than I imagined.”

“I can feel the sugar rush coming on.”

They both laughed and Benji shook his head over and over. “Wait until they get the icing on them.”

That was a fair point. There was already enough sugar in these, with the dough and the spread, but with the icing, it was sure to get worse – or better. Worse for sugar content, better for taste.

Once they were finished eating their cookie, Benji put the next batch in, and they returned to making their icing the perfect shade. Soon enough, all the cookies were done and so was the icing. With each colour being close enough to the pride flag.

“They need to cool completely before we can decorate,” Benji said with a frown. “Or we could let them cool a little and do it?”

“Does it matter if we do it now?” Victor asked. Yeah, the icing would melt, but if they cooled a little and the icing melted _a little_ surely that was okay. Who else was going to eat them?

“Yes, it matters.” Benji jumped up on the counter, sitting comfortably upon it. “We can give it... half an hour.”

Victor glanced to the clock. It was almost ten. “I’m already baking tired enough.”

Benji laughed and drew Victor in, between his legs. “I know how we can pass some of the time.”

Victor set his hands on Benji’s hips, leaning in, and Benji met him halfway, hands curling at his back to bring him ever closer, their lips pressing together easily. Kissing Benji was like breathing, it was effortless. If there was only one thing he could do for the rest of his life, he would choose kissing Benji over everything else. No question.

Victor smoothed his hand up Benji’s back, his fingers curling into his hair, and Benji opened up to him even more so, and it was easy, and it was perfect, and Benji pulled him flush to the counter, dipping one hand under Victor’s shirt. And he splayed his fingers across Benji’s hip, moving, moving lower.

Hot desire pooled in his stomach, and he wanted more, more, more.

“ _Victor_ ,” Benji moaned into his mouth. “If we keep this up...”

Even though Benji trailed off, Victor knew what he was saying, and he was right. If they kept this up, at this pace, things would happen, and they couldn’t, not right now.

Victor pulled back, and he _really_ wished they didn’t have to stop. “Yeah, as much as I love you, not in the kitchen, and not near the cookies.”

Benji burst out laughing and hopped off the counter. “Yeah, the cookies are too innocent for this.”

Victor laughed, taking Benji’s hands into his own. The playlist was still on, and Nostalgic was playing. “But we can dance.”

Benji pulled Victor by his hands and spun them around. They danced in their silly way, grins plastered on their faces.

They bumped into each other more than should have been allowed, almost like they couldn’t help but gravitate towards one another, couldn’t help but be near and as close as possible. And it was so much fun, when they danced, always taking that first time and turning it up to eleven. As each new song came on, they changed up their current dance, and it either became a slow mess or a hot mess of no particular footwork, and hardly any skill, and just them dancing and well...

Vibing. They were totally vibing.

At one point, Benji stopped, a small sway still in his hips, and he glanced at the clock. “I think they’ll be cool enough now.”

Victor took note that it was after ten now, and the likelihood of baking tired striking them again was high. He grinned. “This is going to kill us.”

Benji picked up his three bowls, one in either hand, and the third propped up by his arm. “What? Decorating or the cookies?”

Victor also picked up his three bowls and took them over to the cookies. Each one had spoons sitting in the icing, and they had already agreed to be haphazard with it, so from here on out was madness. “Both?”

Benji laughed and scooped up some purple icing, spreading it across one cookie. Slowly, they decorated the cookies one by one, making them look like the gay flag, with strips of each colour. At about the eleventh one in, Victor went rogue and began swirling the dripping icing onto one cookie. He tried his best to make it look neat, even though the red icing was sloppily hitting the cookie.

Benji looked up from where he’d been finishing his purple strip on another cookie. “V– Victor, what are you doing?” he asked, already laughing.

“Hm?” Victor said, glancing to him. “Oh! I’m making a swirl.” Though, looking back, he had swirled a bit too hard and had gotten a lot of the icing on the baking paper.

Benji pulled at his arm, still laughing his head off. “Stop– Stop abusing it.”

“Noo... Swirls.”

Benji heaved in a breath and laughed more, bending to his knees. “Swirls... Victor, _swirls_.”

Victor snorted and put the spoon back in the bowl. He watched as Benji slowly recovered. “We’re tired.”

Benji burst out laughing again, resting back against the counter. “Yeah, yeah, we are.”

Victor eyed the icing, then smiled in a way that clearly spooked Benji as he held out a hand, pushing against his chest.

“What are you planning?” he asked.

Victor grinned now, his eyes were heavy, his cheeks hurt, and he felt a laugh bubbling in his chest. “What if we pour?”

Benji’s eyes shifted to the bowls. “That’s a bad idea. I love it, let’s do it.”

They probably weren’t in the right frame of mind due to being baking tired. Nevertheless, they picked up a bowl each, got a cookie, and poured a strip instead of using spoons.

It was much more efficient but wasted a lot more icing and in turn created a pool of the stuff between each cookie that, at one point, Victor tried to scoop up with his spoon to put back onto a cookie somewhere, but ended up getting more of it everywhere as it spilled off the spoon.

When Benji saw this, he laughed so hard, he sunk to the floor, his head resting back against the cupboard as he laughed his head off. Which turned out to be so infectious, that Victor soon ended up on the floor, laughing loudly along with him. After a moment, he gained some brain power back, leant up to peek over the counter, grabbed two messy but finished cookies, and held one out to Benji.

“Cookie?” he asked, a giggle in his voice.

Benji sucked in several breaths and took the cookie from Victor, biting into it, which promptly shut off his laughing. Now, they sat there, on the ground, simply eating.

Victor took a bite and smiled at how their hard work had paid off. The icing went well with the chocolate chip hazelnut spread filled cookies. Truly creating the sweetest, most satisfying cookie to ever exist. Enjoyable to eat and probably a thousand calories. Completely worth it. He’d do it with Benji in the exact same way all over again. Even if their tiredness had made them go a little crazy at the end there.

“These are good?” Benji said, almost looking bemused. “I forgot how they tasted nice.”

“It’s been like only an hour since we had one!” Victor exclaimed, hardly believing.

Benji laughed but it really sounded tired now. “A lot happened since then.”

Victor grinned at him. “Yeah.” He shuffled close and leant his head on Benji’s shoulder, nibbling at his cookie. “This was so dumb, I’m glad you suggested it.”

Benji wrapped his arm around him. “Of course, I loved baking with you.”

“Me too.” Victor sighed blissfully. “Next time, we’re doing it in the afternoon.”

Benji huffed, amused. “Yeah, good idea.”

Victor finished off his cookie, and waited for Benji to finish his. Once he did, he moved onto his knees and leant forward, pecking Benji on the lips, cautious not to touch due to his fingers being covered in icing.

“I loved this, I love the cookies, and I love you,” he said.

Benji grinned. “I love you too.” He glanced to his hands. “We should get washed up.”

Victor nodded, laughing a little. “Yeah, we’re a mess.”

Flour on their tops, icing on their fingers, and dough under their fingernails. A mess they were.

With chuckles on their lips, they made it over to the sink, piling soap into their hands just as the playlist circled back to Call Me Maybe. They danced, almost getting water everywhere, and Victor loved every bit of this, of this night, of Benji.

He loved.

He loved _him_.

And he was never letting Benji persuade him into baking at night again. It was far too chaotic, even for them.

Victor dried his now clean hands, watching as Benji once again danced with too much rump shaking. His grin wide, his laugh bright but tired.

Well... maybe they could bake at night again, just for Benji’s sake. Because he looked so happy.

Because Victor loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the events that take place in this fic (basically the parts where they go crazy) are based off real things that have happened to me while baking at night.
> 
> Come chat to me on [tumblr! :)](https://kateis-cakeis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
